DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The general aim of the project is to research and develop instructional material on business ethics decision making for those involved in commercializing biotechnology and genomics products. There are four specific aims. They are (1) to research and identify the ethical and social issues that are raised when biotechnology and genomic research is commercialized, (2) to develop an analytical business ethics decision making model or process that can be used by pharmaceutical and biotechnology corporations when their managers face these ethical and social issues, (3) to develop comprehensive case studies in business ethics based on past pharmaceutical and biotechnology corporate behavior, and (4) to apply the decision making process to these case studies as examples of how corporate managers can incorporate ethical reflection, debate, and analysis into business practices. The educational materials developed will foster corporate decision making that enhances responsible use of genomic and biotechnology information and products from research to postmarketing phases of development. The results of this research project will be directed primarily to pharmaceutical and biotechnology corporate executives, managers, board members and attorneys. The detailed case studies developed through collaboration between the Center for Biomedical Ethics and the Graduate School of Business will be utilized within Stanford University's Executive Education Program. This unique program attracts leaders from the international business community, providing a singular opportunity to educate decision makers in the biotechnology and pharmaceutical industries. The case studies developed will also be available to augment business ethics curricula at Stanford University and of other graduate schools of business. Case material will be distributed via the World Wide Web and eventually through a conventional text book format. In this way the case material developed will be accessible to anyone interested in the ethical and social consequences of commercializing human genome research.